


Wendla Bergmann and the Reincarnation of Moritz Stiefel

by Lillian_theRENThead



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: But kinda cute, Moritz is a cat, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_theRENThead/pseuds/Lillian_theRENThead
Summary: Wendla's cat finally has her kittens, and one of the kittens is, well, different from the others. This kitten has a strange resemblance to a boy who passed away a few weeks earlier...





	Wendla Bergmann and the Reincarnation of Moritz Stiefel

The day Wendla had been awaiting for months had finally come. Her orange Tabby-cat, Nadine, finally had her kittens. All five of them were the sweetest things Wendla had ever seen. They all had the same colour of fur as their mother, they were all fluffy, and they all curled up next to Wendla only a few hours after they were born. Well, almost all of them. One of the kittens, the smallest of the litter, was different. He was the only boy, he had short gray fur, bright green eyes and was more weary around Wendla than his sisters. He stumbled when he walked, and his meow was either inaudible or obnoxiously loud. He instantly reminded Wendla of someone. Moritz Stiefel. 

Moritz passed away earlier that month. He was a dear friend of Wendla's, or he was when they were small children. She remembers him being first-mate to evil captain Ilse. But, as long as the brave captain Melchi was there, their evil plans never succeeded. Moritz was always a little too slow to catch him before he reached Princess Wendla. The four of them would spend hours together, until they couldn't anymore. Once the boys and girls went to separate schools, the parents wouldn't let them play together. Ilse was the most upset out of all the girls, but Wendla knew she would definitely miss Melchi and Moritz. She still saw the two of them around the village. She still saw them grow up. She saw Melchior (who looked too mature to be refereed to by his childhood nickname) grow into a very handsome young man. She often caught herself thinking about how wonderful being held in his arms. She also found herself drawn to what Moritz had become. He had the same messy hair and was still at least a foot taller than Melchior, he had that same feminine giggle, but he seemed less, well, happy. When she asked Melchior about him, he told her he was beginning to speculate that Moritz was becoming very ill. She wasn't quite sure what he meant, but didn't want to pry. Melchior must have sensed her confusion, for he began to describe a terrible illness to her. An illness that affects one's mind. An illness that makes them feel terrible things. Wendla hoped Melchior was wrong, but she prayed for Moritz every night just in case. 

When she heard Moritz toke his own life, she felt slightly guilty. She should have asked him if he was alright. She should have told him she still cared about him. She should have helped him through the awful illness he was experiencing. She held Melchior's hand through the entire funeral. He clung to her waist and cried into her shoulder as his best friend's coffin was lowered into the ground. Usually, the adults would've had them separated immediately. But they seemed to understand that Melchior needed her. So they let them be.  
Later that evening, Melchior told her about a religion he read about. Those who followed this strange religion believed that when a human dies, they are brought back as an animal. Wendla thought about this while she played with the small gray kitten. It's resemblance to Moritz was uncanny. She began to wonder if Moritz's spirit went into this kitten. She decided to put it to the test. She remembered that Moritz was ticklish under his chin, so when she tickled the cat and he scrambled to move her hand away, she came to the conclusion that this kitten most definitely was Moritz Stiefel.  
With this realization, came a few others. First of all, she had to take him to visit all his friends, who missed him terribly. And secondly, she must treat him how he deserved to be treated when he was a human. She wasn't sure if cats could have the terrible illness that plagued his mind, but she wasn't taking any chances. She won't ever scold him, or beat him or make him feel bad. She will give him the best cat food she can find, and will make sure he knows how much she loves him. “Come on Moritz, lets give you a bath.” She cooed. The kitten meowed softly in response. She made sure her hands were gentle while she bathed the small animal. She hoped Moritz enjoyed having his fur brushed, and she let him sleep in her bed with her. That day, she made it her mission to ensure that Moritz was the happiest cat in the world. 

In the morning, she toke Moritz to the Gabor's house to visit Melchior. When she told him where they were going, the kitten immediately perked up. Wendla realized how much Moritz must miss his best friend. So she got to the house as fast as she could. “ You brought a kitten with you?” Melchior said, confused. “ Not just any kitten,” Wendla began, “ I brought Moritz!” She said. Melchior stared at her in complete silence for a few seconds. “You named a cat Moritz?” He asked. “No Melchi, this cat is Moritz!” She said. “ Wendla, are you feeling alright?” Melchior asked. “ I'm feeling fine. Moritz's spirit is inside this kitten. And I can prove it.” Before Melchior could say anything else, Wendla had put the cat down, and it walked over to Melchior and curled up against his side. The cat looked into Melchior's eyes, and almost seemed to smile. He picked him up, and held him to his chest. He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes when the cat, or Moritz, began to purr. Wendla smiled. She knew how happy the two of them must be to be reunited. She heard Melchior whisper “I'm sorry.” to Cat-Moritz, who meowed in response. He gave Moritz back to Wendla, and thanked her for the visit. Before she went home, she brought Moritz to see Martha and Ernst, they had the same reactions as Melchior. Wendla felt wonderful after having made so many people happy today. Once again, she brushed Moritz's fur, and brought him to bed with her. 

The next day, Frau Bergmann informed Wendla that they could only keep one of the kittens, and would have to drown the others. Their was no question over which kitten she wanted to keep, but Frau Bergmann wanted to keep one of the prettier orange and fluffy kittens. Wendla knew her mother would say she's being foolish to think that the gray kitten was Moritz, but she couldn't let her drown Moritz either. So, she decided to give Moritz to somebody. Her mind went to Melchior, but she knew who needed Moritz the most was, so she decided to give him to them.

Moritz seemed to recognize who's house they where at as Wendla approached the door. He tried to squirm out of her arms as she knocked on the door. “It's okay Moritz, I'll make sure he takes care of you.” Wendla saidy. She was certain she was making the right decision when she saw how miserable Herr Stiefel looked when he opened the door. “Hello Herr Stiefel.” She said sweetly. “Hello Fraulien Bergmann.” Said Herr Stiefel. “My cat had her kittens, a few days ago, and this one reminded me of um, Moritz, so I, I named him after him, and I can't keep him, so, I was wondering if you wanted him.” She said, holding the kitten out in front of him. Herr Stiefel was about to refuse, but then, the kitten's bright green eyes met his, and he felt something he couldn't quite explain. Something that told him that he had to accept this kitten. “Yes, I'll keep him. Thank, thank you, Wendla.” He stammered. The girl smiled. “ I'll come visit him sometime.” She said as she handed Moritz over to his father. Wendla walked away from the Stiefel home knowing that she made a very sad man very happy.  
She finally understood what people mean when they say “Doing good deeds will make you feel good.”. 

And indeed it did. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was stupid.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> I'm LilliantheRENThead on Tumblr come rant about musicals with me.


End file.
